


Calendrier de l'Avant - Une famille très étrange

by HaruCarnage



Series: Calendrier de l'avant pour la ficothèque ardente [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ten Years Later
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Suite de petits textes réalisé pendant un calendrier de l'avant de la ficothèque ardente. Ils datent un peu, mais c'est pas grave. Je les mets à jour.





	1. Paperasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tsuna/Gokudera ou 2759  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Note: Cette série se passe dans un futur alternatif du fandom

La famille, dire qu'au départ Tsuna considérait tous ces gens comme ses amis. Et maintenant une famille mafieuse des plus importantes.  
Il rassemblait dans les papiers sur la table avant de les mettre en tas par automatisme. Il soupira doucement afin de ne pas faire intervenir Gokudera dans cette tâche, il était sûrement derrière la porte. Prêt à l'aider.  
La dernière fois avait été une véritable catastrophe, le garçon aux cheveux gris avait trouvé le moyen de mettre son parrain dans un état proche de l'épuisement. Non seulement à cause de leur relation physique, mais aussi à cause de leurs maladresses respectives.  
Les deux hommes s'aimaient secrètement dans un amour sans limites. Le bras droit n'était pas dupe, il savait que son patron en avait plus qu'assez de cette paperasse, il l'embrassa avec passion pour lui faire oublier ces affreux papiers.  
Les mains chaleureuses du garçon aux cheveux bruns se mirent à dévêtir son amant par habitude, les joues devenues rouge et ses yeux brillant par l'envie. Son second se baissait et défaisait le pantalon et le sous-vêtement afin de libérer le pénis déjà bien dur de celui qu'il lui sauvé la vie. Il lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur avant de remonter son visage dans le creux du cou pour faire un suçon à son petit-ami.  
Ils firent l'amour sur la table dérangeant les dossiers qui venaient d'être rangés. Fichue paperasse...


	2. Elément Manquant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Bougie  
> Pairing: Spanner/Irie ou 4851  
> Disclairmer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Spanner était en train de fabriquer un mini-mosca avec un grand soin, sauf qu'il manquait un élément essentiel, une bougie de moteur. Il soupirait avant de gratter sa chevelure blonde en cherchant dans sa tête où en trouver. Puis il se souvenait qu'il n'était pas seul, il se tourna vers son ami japonais qui était venu en Amérique pour montrer son avancée en mécanique à son ancien rival.

-Tu n'as pas vu les bougies ?  
-Non, mais il fait vraiment chaud en Amérique.  
-Bof, j'ai connu pire. Si tu as chaud, enlève des couches.  
-Pervers...

Irie rougit furieusement et son hôte sourit d'un air entendu, il savait que les Japonnais étaient de grand timide, mais son envie de le prendre devenait forte. Il retira sa salopette, se retrouvant en slip aux couleurs locales, serré à cause de ses idées pas très chastes envers l'autre garçon.   
L'invité de l’américain voyait l’érection de ce dernier et ça le faisait encore plus rougir. Il se tournait, dos à lui pour ne pas voir de telles obscénités.   
C'était sans compter sur l'envie du mécanicien aux cheveux blonds. Il se colla à son ami et ondula du bassin. L'invité ouvrit ses jambes, signe qu'il était consentant à se faire prendre pendant de longues minutes, l'un dominant l'autre jusqu'à l'orgasme du jeune coupe qu'ils formaient à présent. 


	3. Coup fourré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Marché  
> Pairing: Ryohei/Hibari ou 3318  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté ce marché stupide, mais il était devant le fait accompli. Il aimait ça. Il lâchait malgré lui un grognement de plaisir que son partenaire remarquait. Il voyait son sourire lumineux. Avant qu'il ai pu le menacer, l'autre touchait ce point sensible qui le faisait voir des étoiles.  
Hibari prenait un pied monstrueux sous les coups de bassin du sportif aux cheveux blancs. Il n'appréciait pas le fait d'être le dominé. Mais à chaque fois, son amant le prenait, il adorait ça. Le gardien du soleil était devenu de plus en plus silencieux avec les années. Son amant atteignait cette tache blanche dans son antre chaude et serrée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir, presque prononcer son nom. Il devait admettre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Le gardien des nuages au regard acier rencontrait les prunelles chaleureuses de celui qui lui faisait l'amour. L'aîné comprit le message et stoppa un moment ses allées et venues. Hibari en avait assez. Il arrivait à douter des sentiments que lui portait son partenaire.

 

-Tu es mon premier homme Hibari. Celui que j'aime malgré ce coup tordu dicter par Reborn. Mais je te ferai éjaculer avant moi. Je sais où toucher...

L'homme aux cheveux noirs grogna et mordit le cou sans une once de douceur le sportif qui reprit ses actions là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Une main glissa sur le membre gonflé du soumis du moment. Il avait accepté le marché de son amant pour avoir la paix et qu'on ne compte plus sur lui pour participer aux réunions du roi des herbivores. Il perdait à nouveau, Hibari jouissait en criant le prénom de l'autre homme.


	4. Encouragements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Huître  
> Pairing: Mukuro/Yamamoto ou 6980  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Yamamoto ne disait plus rien, une véritable huître, ses sentiments mis à mal. Il était vrai qu'à force d'essuyer les refus du gardien de la brume. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs broyait du noir et se terrait dans un silence qui lui ne ressemblait pas. Ce qui inquiétait un peu son ami et boss Tsuna.

 

-Pourquoi tu te renfermes comme ça ?  
-Il ne m'aime pas. J'ai beau tenter des approches, rien y fait.  
-Essaye de jouer son propre jeu, provoque-le ouvre ta coquille. Je sais que ce n'est pas très joli. Même en dehors de ce que tu es normalement.  
-Je ne suis pas comme une huître, tu as raison, je vais le séduire de ce pas. Merci Tsuna.

 

En voyant le sourire de son gardien de pluie, le parrain savait qu'il ferrait tout. Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour faire plier l'homme aux yeux vairons et au rire si particulier à ses pieds. Quitte à se soumettre aux pulsions libérées de ce dernier.  
Il se mêlait au délire du jour de l'Italien à la coupe qui ressemblait vaguement à un ananas. Cette folie n'était autre que se déguiser en infirmière pour l'ancien sportif et capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball.   
Il rougissait en avançant dans cette tenue qu'il jugeait bien courte. Le fait qu'il soit nu en dessous de cet uniforme lui donnait une érection.   
Tous ses éléments attiraient l'illusionniste, il sautait sur sa proie, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait un bel homme tout prêt pour baiser comme il se doit. 


	5. Un bon bain bien chaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Flèche  
> Pairing: Tsuna/Gokudera ou 2759  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Son excitation était à son comble, le dixième du nom était un amant tendre. C'était à la fois surprenant et normal, il s'en était toujours douté.  
Le gardien de tempête l'avait vu arriver avec seule cette serviette pour cacher cette partie de son anatomie qu'il connaissait si bien.  
Leur mise en couple presque officiel n'avait rien changé à la timidité de l'homme aux cheveux bruns, les années avaient fait monter en flèche son sex-appeal. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi chaleureux que la première fois qu'il avait embrassé.  
Quand il sentit le corps de son petit-ami glisser dans l'eau l'archer à ses heures perdues sentait son membre endormit se réveiller près à donner du plaisir à sa cible le touchant à son centre qui le ferait gémir jusqu'à que sa chair se resserre sur son membre.  
Gokudera embrassa le cou pâle de Tsuna qui rougit comme le puceau qu'il n'était plus. Le parrain glissa sa main le long du corps fin et musclé de son bras droit. Au début, il avait nié le fait qu'il était attiré par un homme qui plus est un de ses meilleurs amis, mais il ne pouvait pas plus heureux qu'en ce moment même.  
Dans les bras protecteurs du garçon aux cheveux gris. Ils se lavèrent avec une once de perversité dans le regard. Tout avait déjà été fait... Le second round serait bien plus tard.


	6. Meilleur que la télévision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème:Télévision  
> Pairing: Mukuro/Yamamoto  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Mukuro rit en voyant Yamamoto prêt à tout pour le séduire. Il s'imaginait un tas de choses indécentes avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il mit sa main sous le menton de l'ancien sportif avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-C'est bien mieux que posséder cette maudite boite à image. Tu es très inventif, Takeshi Yamamoto.  
-J'en suis heureux.  
-Mon imagination et ton corps offert me suffissent amplement. Es-tu sûr de me l'offrir.  
-Je t'aime Mukuro, je suis même paré à me faire filmer.

Le gardien de la brume aux yeux vairons donna une fessée avec un petit sourire pervers au gardien de la pluie. Celui-ci lâchait un petit cri des plus érotique digne de ce qu'avait imaginé le gardien à l'anneau brume.

-Et les autres qui voulaient nous raccorder au monde et installer de quoi être au courant de tout. J'avais raison de refuser... Prêt esclave ?  
-Comme tu souhaites Mukuro.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le pantalon de l'homme aux yeux vairons rejoignait le sol, suivit de près par son sous-vêtement. Il se colla au corps musclé de l'autre avant de soulever doucement sa chemise bleue dont était vêtu Yamamoto. Il mordit le cou halé de ce dernier content d'apposer la marque de son passage sur un membre important d'une des familles mafieuses les plus puissantes au monde.


	7. Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Surprise  
> Pairing: Ryohei/Hibari ou 3318  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Ryohei voyait Hibari tenter de s'intégrer comme il pouvait au groupe. Les regards qui se posaient sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs passaient de la surprise à la méfiance. L'ancien boxeur gardait un œil sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Il appréciait qu'il respecte sa parole et faisait des efforts. Le gardien du soleil savait que son collègue du nuage préférait mille fois être seul et surveiller la petite ville de Namimori. La promesse de mordre à mort les quelques herbivores qui osaient troubler la tranquillité de la Famiglia Vongola était assez convaincante pour que l'homme au regard aussi froid que l'acier s'installe dans un coin reculé tous et personne vienne près de lui. Hibari sortait ses armes quand Mukuro se montrait. Le plus âgé du groupe voyait que celui qu'il aimait en danger s'interposa entre les deux rivaux en même temps que Yamamoto.

-Hibari, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas à te battre.  
-Hn  
-Je te promets que tu auras ce que tu veux en échange. Vraiment tout.

Hibari sourit avant de ranger ses armes. Il savait ce qu'il demanderait à son petit ami de se remettre en dessous de lui lorsqu'ils passaient aux choses plus physiques. Il était un dominant fier, de temps en temps, il le prouvait. À la pensée des gémissements sous ses coups de reins. Le solitaire n'avait qu'une hâte que cela finisse et qu'il puisse profiter du corps de Ryohei comme il le désirait, soumis à lui. 


	8. Fête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Champagne  
> Pairing: Spanner/Irie ou 4851  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

La bataille était bel et bien terminée, Spanner avait envie de fêter cela, ainsi que leurs retrouvailles et sa victoire. Il était des plus heureux quand son idée fut acceptée par la majorité des participants. Un sourire vint se peindre sur son visage en imaginant ses amis se saouler au saké, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Reborn. L'acrobaleno du Soleil avait interdit tout alcool sauf le champagne.  
L'Américain aux cheveux blonds fit la moue avant d'apprendre qu'il y aurait de véritables plats japonais, ce qui l'enchantais. Le point positif dans cette histoire, c'est qu'Irie serait contraint et forcé d'en boire pour le geste. Surtout, qu'il avait du mal à rester sobre après un verre. Ivre, il était tout simplement encore plus beau. Il savait que s'il restait à ses côtés, il aurait un haut taux de probabilité de finir dans lit avec l'homme aux cheveux roux.   
Il prenait un verre et trinquait à la santé de tout le monde, l'ensemble de la pièce lui souriait. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour que les premiers signes d'ivresse se remarquèrent dans l'attitude de l'homme qu'il aimait. Son plan marchait du tonnerre.   
Le mécanicien japonais entamait un strip-tease en chantant, ses joues rouges et son sourire comme seuls indices de son état. Ce dernier sautait dans la foule. Spanner l'attrapait au vol avant de l'emmener afin qu'il continue ce qu'il faisait en privé, un sourire pervers sur son visage. La nuit serait longue...


	9. Doute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Cadeau  
> Pairing: Tsuna/Gokudera ou 2759  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appertiennent à Akira Amano

Chaque jour passé avec le dixième du nom était un cadeau pour Gokudera. Encore plus depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. En voyant son parrain si aimable avec toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontraient, il se demandait comment un caractériel comme lui pouvait être amant avec ce garçon si généreux.  
À cet instant, le bras droit eut envie de reprendre une de ses cigarettes qu'il avait l'avait arrêter de fumer quand il était plus jeune, pour faire plaisir au dixième du nom. Tsuna se leva et caressa la joue de l'homme dont il sentait la nervosité.

 

-Hayato, sache que t'avoir comme petit copain est des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il soit. Je ne regrette pas ma décision de me mettre avec toi.  
-Dixième du nom...  
-Hayato, appelle-moi Tsuna, moi, je t'appelle bien par prénom. Je ne suis pas qu'un titre pour toi. Je suis ton amoureux.

 

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur argent capturait les lèvres de son chef. Celui-ci répondit en caressant son dos soulevant quelques fois sa chemise rouge.   
Malgré ses rougissements, le gardien de la Tempête savait que son petit ami en voulait plus. Il souleva l'homme qu'il aimait en douceur et le conduit avec empressement dans leur chambre. Où les gestes devinrent plus sensuels. Les deux hommes ne perdirent pas de temps et laissèrent libres cours à leur envie.   
Ils s'embrassèrent et se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements qui en de passer à la suite. Leurs corps s'uniraient avec plaisir encore une fois. Mais pourquoi s'en priver si on appréciait la chose.


	10. Amour enfin retouné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Voeux  
> Pairing: Mukuro/Yamamoto ou 6980  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Mukuro posait un regard sur le corps épuisé de celui qui le tentait avec énergie. Avant de laisser sa main parcourir le dos martyrisé de son amant. Yamamoto Takeshi était beau. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'est son attachement à la Mafia. Mais c'était sûrement dû à son amitié pour Sawada Tsunayoshi. Quand il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le séduire, il rit comme un fou. Tous ses fantasmes les fous y était passés. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs commençait à émerger et se tournait sur lui avec un des sourire des plus radieux. Le gardien de brume sentit son cœur rater un battement.

-Bonjour Mukuro.  
-Bonjour Takeshi, tu as droit à trois vœux.

Le sportif à la peau halée souriait avant poser ses lèvres sur cet homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Rien ni personne, ne pourrait l'arrêter dans sa folie. Car il en était fou d'amour de cet homme.

-Tu sais ce que je souhaite, Mukuro.

L'illusionniste ferma les yeux avant de repartir dans son rire si particulier. Son hilarité continuait comme cela un bon moment avant que l'envie de profiter de ce corps offert se présente à lui ainsi qu'une légère douleur dans la poitrine. Quand il vint à le pénétrer, l'Italien aux yeux vairons sentit qu'il était complètement fichu... Il l'aimait.

-Ton vœu est presque exaucé Takeshi.

Yamamoto sut à ce moment qu'ils faisaient enfin l'amour... C'était plus que du sexe sans sentiments.


	11. Le matin entre amants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Rouge  
> Pairing: Ryohei/Hibari ou 3318  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Ryohei sourit face au rouge qui colorait les joues de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'il était le seul à le voir ainsi. Et cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs tandis qu'il dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. D'habitude, le gardien des nuages était celui qui se levait le premier. Le boxeur caressait la joue de l'homme qu'il aimait avec une douceur extrême.

 

-Déjà réveillé ?  
-Oui, à l'extrême, j'ai fait un rêve des plus étrange. J'ai cru te perdre. Ce rêve semblait si réel.  
-Hn.. Je suis là Ryohei.  
-Excuse-moi, Kyoya.  
-Hn.

 

Hibari se mit sur le torse de son aîné avec un petit sourire entendu. Le gardien du soleil rougit avant de lui rendre son sourire.

 

-Laisse-moi faire.  
-Je remonterai sur toi un jour à l'extrême.  
-J'attends de voir ça... J'ai presque hâte. 

 

Quand il vint à caresser son torse musclé, Ryohei frissonna de plaisir.   
L'homme aux cheveux noirs conscient des points faibles de son amant les mordit sans honte. Les cris de douleur de cet ancien herbivore étaient toujours aussi fascinants à entendre pour celui qui se retrouvait forcé à participer aux réunions à cause d'un fichu pari. Les mains de plus jeune arrivèrent sur l'érection matinale du garçon dont il était tombé amoureux. Ils passèrent assez rapidement à la suite, c'est-à-dire le sexe...


	12. Souci de langage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Crèche  
> Pairing: Basil/Fuuta Tyl  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Basil en avait assez qu'on le prenne pour quelqu'un de trop démodé, à cause de sa façon de parler respectueuse, digne d'un samouraï. Il demandait à Fuuta de lui faire un classement des expressions modernes dites par les adolescents. Le prince du classement se concentrait et vidait son esprit. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire flotter les objets et lui-même. Après une énumération de ces expressions des plus étranges, le membre du conseil externe aux yeux bleus en choisit une. Au hasard. Pas besoin de prendre nécessairement la première expression.

 

-Je crèche chez Tsuna ce soir.  
-Bravo, Basil.  
-Je parle comme un jeune messire ?

 

Le jeune homme à l'écharpe frappa l'arrière de la tête de celui qui parlait comme un grand-père.

 

-Je me demande comment tu vas séduire les filles avec un tel langage.  
-Je préfère les messires.  
-Tu dis encore une fois ce mot, je te fous un balai dans le derrière.  
-Vous êtes vulgaire, Fuuta.  
-Je ne vois pas qui vous auriez en vue...

 

Basil posa ses lèvres sur le jeune homme aux classements qui prit par surprise garda ses yeux couleur marron grand ouvert. Il tenta de repousser l'homme sans succès.

 

-Est-ce que mon âme peut crécher dans la tienne.  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-Tu es devenu sacrément beau gosse et je pense que dans un lit. Tusera encore plu beau.  
-Tu caches bien ton jeu, Basil.  
-Merci


	13. Epreuve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Tradition  
> Pairing: Tsuna/Gokudera ou 2759  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Tsuna posa un regard sur Gokudera, le jeune parrain avait l'habitude des traditions farfelues des Vongola, mais là ça dépassait les limites qu'il s'était fixé...   
Si le gardien de tempête n'avait insisté, yeux doux à l'appui pour le faire craquer. Il aurait fait tout pour éviter ce genre de situation. Il glissa ses bagues sur les doigts avant de se jeter dans cette sorte d'arène qui sortait de nulle part, un coup de son ancien tuteur, à tous les coups. 

Qu'est qu'il ne ferrait pas par amour, un sentiment rendu en centuple par son bras droit. Il espérait seulement que son surnom remplacerait plus souvent l'habituel « dixième du nom » suite à cette épreuve. Son amant lui avait promis...   
Le boss se combattit comme un lion avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amant qui avait encore sur-estimé sa force dans cette épreuve commune. Il pria l'homme aux cheveux argenté de s'appuyer sur lui jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Après s'être soignée grâce aux flammes du Soleil de Ryohei, les deux amoureux se couchèrent dans leur lit passablement épuisé, l'un en face de l'autre se caressant mutuellement avec une tendresse qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

-Hayato, je t'aime, on fera l'amour plus tard. C'est bien aussi, ce genre de moments...  
-Je te laisserai dominer... Tsuna.   
-Je vais essayer, Hayato, je ne te promets rien. Je préfère être en dessous...


	14. Liens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Rubans  
> Pairing: Mukuro/Yamamoto ou 6980  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Mukuro rit en attachant les mains de Yamamoto avec les rubans indigo qui traînait depuis un moment dans sa planque. Malgré son indépendance et sa haine pour la mafia, il resta aux côtés de Tsuna.   
Ses retours chez lui, dans son bâtiment désinfecté favori, était le meilleur moment qui soit. Et c'était devenu encore mieux depuis qu'un certain ancien sportif venait régulièrement pour le voir. Ce dernier prétendait l'aimer lui. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour que le gardien de la pluie l'apprécie autant. Il devait venger l'attachement qu'il commençait à ressentir pour lui. 

-Pourquoi m'attacher Mukuro ?  
-Tu as été vil, Takeshi, tu m'as fait prisonnier avec tes sentiments... Alors je fais de même en t'attachant avec ses rubans.  
-Pas besoin de ces accessoires... Mon cœur t'appartient depuis un bon moment.  
-Pas de discussion Takeshi, tu te laisses faire, je te promets que cette fois-ci sera différente.  
-J'ai hâte de savoir.  
-Tu vas savoir de suite...

Les lèvres du gardien de la brume descendirent doucement avant de toucher le membre tendu de son amant devenu trop régulier. Yamamoto ne croyait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il faisait l'amour. Ce n'était pas qu'un vulgaire moment de baise dont il appréciait chaque instant, mais il commençait à manquer ses fameux qu'il recherchait à allumer dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait. Il secouait la tête vivement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Quand il sentit les liens retenir ses bras solidement malgré sa force... L'homme aux cheveux violet le suçait et il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps...


	15. Légère gêne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Petit soulier  
> Pairing: Basil/Fuuta Tyl  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Basil n'était vraiment pas à l'aise malgré son cours de Japonnais moderne, il se sentait comme dans des petits souliers trop serrés. Il avait que trop apprécié son baiser échangé avec Fuuta, mais il avait peur d'être un poids pour lui. Fuuta était toujours utile pour la mafia et lui ne savait pas trop s'il serait chef du CEDEF. Il passait sa main ses chevaux dévoilant son œil bleu fréquemment caché par une mèche de sa chevelure toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

-Tes yeux sont vraiment beaux Basil, pourquoi les caches-tu autant ?

-Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans mes chausses.  
-Basil, à part ton langage d'un autre âge, je pense que tu plais.  
-Et toi ?

 

Pour toute réponse, de la part du garçon aux cheveux brun clair, il embrassa passionnément ce garçon qui malgré l'avait séduit. Sa façon de parler n'était même plus un problème pour lui, c'était devenu une excuse pour lui parler et lui rappeler qu'il parlait encore de façon peu moderne. Fuuta, le prince du classement, était amoureux.

 

-Cela répond à ta question ?

 

L'homme du CEDEF ne savait que dire, il se sentait à l'aise avec son cadet. Sa gêne avait place à désir dont il n'osait pas avouer à son partenaire, un peu trop timide pour ça.   
Seul son membre en érection dans ses vêtements trahissait cette envie de passer aux choses sérieuses. Faire l'amour... Il en rêvait régulièrement. Mais à la place, il enlaçait l'autre garçon. 


	16. Touche finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Décoration  
> Pairing: Tsuna/Gokudera ou 2759  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Tsuna se mit sur la pointe des pieds, il voulait mettre un point final de lui-même à la décoration de Noël. Son homme l'avait bien sûr proposé de l'aider vu qu'il état plus grand. Mettre la touche qui donnerait à cette maison austère et morne, la joie et les rires causés par la fête de fin d'année.   
Le parrain voulait avant tout faire honneur à cette tradition européenne comme il avait toujours vécu avant l'arrive de Reborn. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous lui, en regardant sous lui, il découvrit son amant entrain de le soulever.

-Tsuna, laisse-moi t'aider juste pour ça.  
-Mais... Hayato, je voulais..  
-Je sais, j'accepterai ma punition.  
-Hayato, pas de cigarette pendant une semaine.  
-Je ne tiendrais jamais...  
-Et si je t'aidais ?  
-Comment ?

Le boss mit la décoration au sommet de l'arbre avant de s'installer dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime. Il l'embrassa timidement ses lèvres, Gokudera lui répondit avec ardeur aimant assez que son homme se laisse complètement faire. Il emmena doucement vers leur chambre déposant des baisers légers sur la peau du garçon aux cheveux bruns. Quand leurs corps se retrouvèrent nus sur le matelas, ils surent que cette touche finale à la décoration plairait à tous. Le reste de la journée serait éprouvante sexuellement entre nos deux amants. Ne laissant pas le temps au gardien de la tempête de fumer. 


	17. Gourmandise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Chocolat  
> Paring: Hibari/Ryohei ou 1833  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Ryohei observait la réaction de Hibari et ce fut infime. Mais il avait pu voir qu'il avait une affection particulière pour le chocolat aux noisettes.   
Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait vu un léger sourire venir fendre son masque d'impassibilité. Le gardien des nuages n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, même à l'homme qu'il aime. C'est après avoir insisté de longues heures que le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait cédé. La gourmandise n'était pas aussi sucrée qu'il avait cru, son homme le connaissait bien...

 

-Le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque, j'aimerai le goûter sur ta peau.  
-Je ne suis pas un dessert à l'extrême.  
-Je te promets un long moment de plaisir si tu plies à ce caprice, Ryohei.

 

Le plus âgé n'avait pas prévu que ça tourne comme cela, mais il ne sut pas comment retirer cette idée dans la tête de cet homme au regard acier. Il était du genre à ne jamais lâcher l'affaire... Ryohei se dévêtit et s'allongea sur la table.

 

-Hum, ça va être meilleur que le chocolat aux noisettes... Même si je vais me servir de cette gourmandise pour te manger...

Il étendit le liquide brunâtre encore tiède sur le corps musclé de l'ancien boxeur. En le léchant déjà les lèvres l'imaginant sans ce short qui serrait surtout cette partie de son anatomie... La dégustation se fit sensuelle pour Hibari, ils se firent l'amour sur cette table à moitié recouvert de chocolat. Bien avant d'aller à la fête du roi des herbivores. Voilà qui état parfait...


	18. Plante bien efficace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Gui  
> Pairing: Mukuro/Yamamoto avec un sous-entendu bien visible de Ken/Chikusa  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Mukuro sourit, il avait un plan infaillible pour se faire embrasser par Yamamoto, et cela, le plus souvent possible. Même en pleine festivité donnée par son ami et patron, Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
Il mit du gui dans quelques endroits stratégique ce qui avait causé la situation cocasse de faire embrasser Ken et Chikusa, en y repensant le gardien de la brume était reparti dans un fou rire.   
Il savait que ces deux-là s'appréciaient bien plus qu'ils le montraient, mais trop timide pour se l'avouer. Il s'installa sous la branche de cette plante sur un canapé qu'il trouvait joli et loin de la foule, presque intime. Cette fois-ci, il le prendrait sur le canapé et se faire surprendre par les autres l'excitait... Il détacha quelques boutons de sa chemise afin de le provoquer plus son amant... Il n'entendit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que le gardien de la pluie le rejoigne et pose sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 

-Désolé, J'ai été stoppé par tes amis qui exploraient leurs cavités buccales  
-Takeshi, tu es devenu plus intelligent.  
-Tout pour te plaire, mon diable.  
-Mon ange déchu vient ici qu'on puisse faire des enfants.

Le garçon aux cheveux rit un peu avant de se mettre sur le corps de son homme passant sa main sous sa chemise. Il lécha les tétons de l'illusionniste arrachant des gémissements à son amant. Takeshi fit l'amour Mukuro réduisant son envie initiale à néant. Heureusement, personne ne vit en train de faire...


	19. Jalousie et cadeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Feux  
> Pairing: Basil et Fuuta Tyl  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Fuuta soupirait en voyant les feux des flammes de volonté brûler sur le front de l'homme qu'il aimait. D'un bleu fascinant comme ses yeux, il appela au calme l'agent du CEDEF en caressant tendrement sa joue.

 

-Pour moi, Tsuna et ses gardiens sont comme des frères.  
-Mais Lambo... Il t'a embrassé. Je l'ai vu.  
-Sur la joue.

 

Basil soupira avant de reprendre son état normal, il aimait trop le prince du classement pour que le gardien de la Foudre de la dixième Vongola lui pique comme si de rien n'était, et encore si ce dernier s'était embelli avec l'âge. Le voyant si inquiet, son amant prit son bras et l'emmena ailleurs.

 

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça aussi rapidement...  
-Fuuta... Ne te force pas.  
-Je t'aime Basil, c'est certain, alors je t'offre mon corps. Je sais que tu seras tendre.

Le jeune homme qui avait prononcé ces mots se dévêtit complètement ses joues devenant écarlate. Le garçon aux cheveux châtain clair serra ce garçon tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Il caressa son corps svelte sentant son cœur battre la chamade et son membre gonfler dans ses vêtements qu'il avait gardés. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement avant de coller son érection sur le corps chaud de son amant qui lâcha un soupir de bien-être. Ils s'unirent leurs corps une bonne partie de la soirée avec un plaisir avoué. Ils s'aimaient et qu'importe la différence d'âge.


	20. Trop tôt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Bouquet  
> Pairing: Spanner/Irie  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Spanner regarda la salle avec étonnement, s'il s'était attendu à ça en venant à la fête que donnait Tsuna, on l'aurait sûrement pris pour un fou.   
Il serrait la main d'Irie qui lui rendit son geste avec un sourire gêné. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être en couple. Presque toute la famille du dixième Vongala était en couple avec une autre personne de cette famille. L'Américain était sur le cul, c'était le bouquet. Voir Hibari qui faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer aux discussions, Mukuro qui ne faisait aucune allusion sexuelle et surtout Gokudera calme. Si c'était ça, l'effet de l'amour sur eux. Il avait bien fait d'avoir provoqué son ami à la chevelure rousse.

-Irie, marions-nous.

 

Des rougeurs vinrent parsemèrent le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le mécanicien le trouva adorable et s'agenouilla comme le voulait la tradition. C'était vraiment une surprise, non seulement pour le principal intéressé, mais aussi de toute l'assemblée. Qui s'était mis à les entourer.

 

-Il fallait que tu dises cela en public ?.  
-Je reste un Américain, Irie. J'aime provoquer quand il faut.  
-D'accord...

Les yeux de Spanner brillèrent de mille feux avant d'embrasser avec passion. Il avait vraiment choisi son moment. Irie ne pourrait plus reculer... Il soupirait avant de penser à la nuit qui lui promettait encore épuisante, ils feraient l'amour comme jamais...


	21. Sortie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Sorties  
> Pairing: Hibari/Ryohei  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Hibari posa un regard sur les environs. Toutes les fois où son homme l'avait invité à sortir, c'était pour le mêler aux autres, à ces herbivores qu'il avait tant réprimandés.   
Pourtant, il eut beau chercher, ils étaient seuls. Il se retourna vers son homme en soulevant un sourcil, il ne comprit pas cette mise en scène et depuis quand ces herbivores faisaient-ils des surprises ?

-Hibari, il n'y absolument personne à part nous deux à l'extrême.  
-Hn.  
-Je voulais qu'une de nos sorties soit rien qu'à nous car je t'aime. Et même ton côté solitaire. Le manoir est assez grand pour que personne ne nous remarque. On a fait acte de présence.  
-J'espère que tu me feras d'autres surprises de ce genre.  
-La journée n'est pas finie...

 

L'homme aux cheveux noirs embrassa avec passion Ryohei. Ce dernier trop surpris par l'initiative de l'homme solitaire n'oublia pas de fermer les yeux et de jouer lui aussi avec la langue de son partenaire. Il laissait le gardien des nuages mener la danse. Si bien qu'il ne se rendît pas compte que son amant l'avait collé sur un mur et soulevait ses habits afin que ses mains touchèrent sa peau nue.

 

-On pourrait faire ça dans un endroit plus chaleureux.  
-On ne va pas gâcher une de nos meilleures sorties.  
-Alors on se fera l'amour plus tard.

Hibari sourit, il savait qu'ils le feraient une fois au chaud tous les deux...


	22. Sous la douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Chants  
> Pairing: Basil et Fuuta Tyl  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Fuuta rougit, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Basil qui chantait divinement bien, même si les paroles qu'il prononçait n'était pas innocentes. Alors qu'il se lavait, ses mots pourraient faire rougir n'importe qui. L'auditeur imprévu frappa à la porte, les joues empourprées comme jamais. Le jeune se lavant se retourna, ignorant la gêne deson amant.

-Oh pardon, je chante trop fort...  
-Basil, ce n'est pas cela, je rentre.

L'homme aux yeux bleus se tourna par politesse pour l'homme qu'il aimait qui rentra dans la salle d'eau.

-Je ne t'aurai imaginé que tu chantes de telles chansons.  
-Ah, je peux changer de chants, si ça te déranges.  
-Non... Chante pour moi...  
-Messire Fuuta...

Fuuta posa ses lèvres sur celles de Basil, bien que ses vêtements furent trempés par la douche que prenait son amoureux, il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ils laissèrent leurs langues se lier entres elles dans une danse sensuelle.

-Je chanterai que pour toi, si j'ai ce genre de moment.  
-Oui, mais tu devrais montrer ton talent aux autres. Je t'enseignerai les meilleures chansons pour ton timbre, j'en ferrai un classement.  
-Fuuta, Fais-moi tien, et cela, pour l'éternité.

À la fin de ses paroles, le sus-nommé se retrouva dévêtu. Son amant offrit à son homme un beau suçon dans le cou avant de lui donner ce qu'il voulait après avoir été dominé, la sensation de dominer renforça la certitude qu'il l'aimait encore plus ce garçon.


	23. En public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Célébration  
> Pairing: Mukuro/Yamamoto ou 6980  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Mukuro sourit, faire la fête avec les Vongola avait été son dernier plan, mais il devait avouer que la célébration était à la fois drôle et surprenante. Entre Basil qui avait fait une scène parce que Lambo l'avait juste embrassé sur la joue pour s'amuser et la demande en mariage de Spanner. Jamais une fête avait été mouvementée que cela. Il rit tout seul en repassant la scène dans sa tête. Il était tellement occupé qu'il ne sentit pas les mains de son homme qui le dévêtit lentement. Yamamoto mordit, un peu contrarié le cou pâle de son amant qui le surprit, l'illusionniste sortit de sa rêverie.

-Takeshi ?  
-Ton rire est diablement sexy, tu sais.  
-Pourtant, tu l'entends assez régulièrement pour être lassé.  
-Raison de plus.  
-Takeshi, tu es encore plus pervers que moi...  
-J'ai eu le meilleur des enseignants...

Un sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage du gardien de la pluie tandis que les mains de gardien de la brume terminaient le travail de son homme. Depuis qu'il était en couple, le sportif débordait d'idées qui ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il embrasa les lèvres de son partenaire avec envie. Son amant était sexy et préférait les actions aux paroles. Ils se firent l'amour sur place, malgré les regards curieux sur eux. Le risque de se faire voir rendait les gestes des deux partenaires plus sensuels. Plus imprégné de luxure.


	24. Cartes stupides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Jeu  
> Pairing: Yamamoto/Mukuro et Gokudera/Tsuna  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Tsuna rit en voyant son homme s'empêcher de se mettre en colère alors qu'il semblait en bonne voie pour se retrouver nu devant tous les autres. Mukuro avait vraiment bien préparé son coup. Il déposa ses cartes en regardant son boss et son bras droit avec une étincelle dans le regard. Yamamoto appelait au calme sentant Gokudera sur le point d'exploser comme ses dynamites. Le parrain posa sur l'épaule du gardien de la tempête.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Hayato.  
-Hors de question que ce pervers s'approche. Il est capable de tromper Yamamoto, cet enfoiré.  
-Je lui fais confiance. C'est juste un jeu, Gokudera.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés soupira avant de mauvaise grâce se dévêtir. Nu comme un vers il frissonna et s'empressa de cacher comme il pouvait son corps. L'homme qu'il aimait tant lui sourit. Sous le regard complice de l'illusionniste qui embrassa la joue son amant. Il aurait pu voir le coup arriver. C'était un coup pour faire un plan à quatre.

-Laissons-les Takeshi, ils ont des choses à faire.  
-Tu penses à ce que je pense ?  
-Oui, le tarif est le même pour toi.

Le sportif sourit avant de suivre Mukuro dans une autre pièce, laissant Tsuna et Gokura seuls avec eux-mêmes, finalement le bras droit s'était trompé. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse étalant les cartes qui leur avaient de jouer à cette variante de belote des plus étranges... Ils firent l'amour à même le sol...


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Etoiles  
> Pairing: Hibari/Ryohei  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Note : Ceci est la fin du calendrier de l'avant de la Ficothèque ardente, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes. (si vous lisez ces textes à la bonne période…)

Ryohei leva le poing vers les étoiles en pensant à son homme et tout ce qui s'était passé avant de crier le mot qui avait fait de sa vie celle qu'elle était. Hibari le fit taire en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Certaines choses avaient changé, mais certaines restaient les mêmes comme l'amour du silence du gardien des nuages.

-Hibari...  
-Kyoya... On est ensemble non ?  
-Tu as raison à l'extrême, mais cela ne serait pas mieux de te donner un surnom ?  
-Hn.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. L'ancien boxeur domina tant bien que mal l'échange. Quand un gémissement filtra de sa bouche, il fut renversé par son amant.

-Oseras-tu le faire en pleine nature à l'extrême, Kyoya ?  
-Rien ni personne ne pourra me stopper Ryohei. Surtout si c'est toi...

Leurs langues se lièrent avec fougue tandis que Hibari plaqua son homme sur un arbre en le déshabillant, la morsure du vent frais ne faisait que les rendre encore plus fous dans leurs gestes. Leurs nudités retrouvées, ils s'unirent brutalement. Le gardien des nuages dominant celui du soleil. Ryohei retourna la situation bien que ce fût lui qui glissait sur le membre de son partenaire. Dominé qui dominait un peu...


End file.
